


父亲、母亲和红树林

by GGAD_Young



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 09:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GGAD_Young/pseuds/GGAD_Young
Kudos: 2





	父亲、母亲和红树林

Part Ⅰ  
“十一，十二，十三，十四，十五——”

小男孩蹲在枫树底下，双手捂住眼睛，心不在焉地数着。他瘦极了，穿着的外套和牛仔裤也过于肥大了，还是浆洗了好多遍的那种。

“再数，再数！”一声近似于命令和讽刺的语调从远处传来，男孩听见了声音的主人在嗤嗤笑着。

“十六，十七——”男孩猛地打住了，他竖起耳朵仔细听着，可这回一点回响也没有了。

“达力？”他试探着叫了几声，没有回应。

“皮尔？丹尼？莫肯？戈登？”他将那些名字一个个念了出来。那些曾在平日恫吓过他，在他身后挥舞杠铃般沉重的铁拳，将他追得满大街跑的名字的主人，如今都没了声儿了。他只能听到风掠过树梢的声音。他知道他是在一片红木林，除此之外再没有了。达力的好哥们皮尔偷偷骑出了家里的摩托，骗他说去个好地方。他们东拐西拐，直到哈利再也记不起回去的方向后，晃入了一片哈利从没有来过的郊区。

哈利睁开双眼，他身处一片红木林中，没有达力，皮尔，丹尼，莫肯，戈登，或是他们当中任何一个人的影子。一只松鼠跳上指头，悄悄地瞥了他一眼，然后消失在一簇火红的枫叶之后。第一次，哈利迫切地想要知道回女贞路四号的路。

明年他就可以去石墙高中了，明年他就可以有大把的时间见不到达力和他的伙伴，还有费农姨父，佩妮姨妈了，为什么他不能再忍忍呢，为什么他总是让自己落入这种境地呢。哈利低着头走着。

红木林似乎永远没有尽头。

他走过一株株相似的枫树，它们枝头的叶子都红透了。仰头看去，似乎天色也浸得一般红。林木深处，似乎飘来浆果的香味儿。哈利很少能出去玩，偶尔的几次郊游他永远在搭帐篷，拾柴火，升炉子，德思礼一家总是乐于给哈利留下永远干不完的活计。如今他能一个人走在秋天的红木林里，这感觉却并不好受。

再走走，男孩告诉自己，再往前走走，你就能看见一条笔直的水泥马路，然后你就能等到一辆车。你鼓起勇气，问司机能不能捎你回家，如果他说不行，那你就再求一次，或者等下一辆，就这样。

哈利猛地打住了脚步。

一条小径。

一条似乎有脚印的小径，哈利想。这条小径掩映在红木林深处的一条篱笆丛里。哈利凑上前去，他认出了篱笆上爬着的紫红色小花，是一种时钟花。花瓣还未闭合，说明天色还不算太晚。哈利托着下巴思索着，可双脚已经鬼使神差地沿着小径走了过去。

似乎没有风了，有什么静止了。

或者是整个世界。

哈利突然有一种奇特的感觉——他遇见的景色是熟悉的。他似乎见过那棵树，在费格太太的小院子里。可费格太太去年就拿着小铲子，吃力地将小树从土里扒出来了。“虫子害得太厉害了，把树心都挖空了。”她这样向佩妮姨妈解释。按道理来说，哈利不应认出这棵树，因为世间的树都很相似，但哈利偏偏觉得，那就是曾呆在费格太太院子里的那棵。

很好，哈利对自己说。除了将缀着毛球的紫色毛衣缩小，一个人被风托着吹上了烟囱，你又悄悄学会了一样新的本事——认出一棵死去的树。

兀地，一大片红屋顶的村庄在红木林深处出现了。彷佛是女巫在林子深处画了一个圈，许多升着炊烟的房屋在里面生长着。哈利走进了村庄，并希望里面能有一辆牛车。

“哇。”他吓了一跳。

篱笆后面有一双眼睛。一双小女孩的眼睛，哈利仔细看后得出结论。女孩感受到了哈利的注视，便直起弓缩的身子，不再藏在篱笆里。她有一双天真的眸子，和红扑扑的脸颊。

“你好。”她欢快地说，“我叫梅洛普，我在等我的心上人骑着白马从篱笆前走过，你看见他了吗。他叫汤姆，是个很俊朗的小伙子。”

“没，没看见——”哈利有些结巴地说，还是头次有人这么热情地同他讲话呢。当然，那些从书店和十字路口突然窜出来的，披着斗篷的怪人们是不算的。

告别了女孩后，哈利继续走在村庄里。回女贞路的想法奇妙地在他的脑子里淡去了，他突然很想就这么走走，而且有个小声音不断地告诉他，这很安全。

黄昏降临后，他很是自然地在一栋二楼的小白房子前停住了脚。他走上前去，就像一个久归的游子叩响故园的门栓。

一个红头发的年轻女巫站在门后，正在朝哈利微微笑着。她当然是女巫，哈利告诉自己。女巫很美，她有一双翠绿色的眼睛，就像哈利的一样。

“对不起，我能在您这里打扰一宿吗，我被我的表哥和他的朋友们忘在林子里了。”

女巫没有说话，她俯下身紧紧抱住了哈利。她的拥抱是那样柔软，就像哈利很久以前睡过的摇篮。在那些遥远而朦胧的记忆里，哈利模糊地记得几个午后，他躺在摇篮里，睡在软软的垫子上。阳光透过薄窗，小妇人就靠在窗户旁，轻轻地给他哼着安眠曲。

女巫身上有百合的香味儿。

“当然可以。”她说，眼睛有些泛红。

Part Ⅱ  
“我十岁了，和我的姨父姨妈们住在一起，还有我的表哥。他叫达力，是个大块头。”哈利一边吞着煮的刚刚好的软烂的土豆泥，一边说。红发的女巫正坐在哈利对面，听着哈利讲话，她那戴着圆框眼镜的丈夫也坐在她身边。年轻的男巫有着一头黑色的头发，就像哈利的一样，并且末端总是翘起不听话的一根，这也跟哈利一样。

“请问，我可以帮忙做些什么吗？”他看到男巫起身后，也赶紧放下勺子，站了起来。这是在德思礼一家养成的习惯，他不能是饭桌上吃到最后的一个人。

“没什么，没什么。”男巫摇了摇头，笑着说，“伊万斯做了很多橘子果酱，我们想给隆巴顿夫妇送一些。”

我的母亲好像也姓伊万斯，哈利想，可他有些打不准儿了。自从来到这个村庄，他就有很多事情打不准了。他现在甚至不能确定自己的母亲是不是真的姓伊万斯。

“我也想去，我能帮您提一些果酱吗。”这是真的，哈利想认识村庄里更多的人。

隆巴顿夫妇可以说是哈利见过的最勇敢的人了，特别是隆巴顿夫人。她当着哈利和男巫的面，打死了一只茶碗大的狼蛛。“这没什么，我收拾过比它更大的母狼蛛呢。”隆巴顿夫人毫不在意地说。临别前，她还送给了哈利两包糖，可那些糖都很奇怪——光秃秃的没有糖纸。

“我的儿子，纳威。”隆巴顿夫人说，显得有些不好意思，“喜欢收集糖纸。”

夜色深重时，他和男巫走在村庄的路上。哈利回头时，隆巴顿夫妇的屋子里灯已经熄了。

“他们睡得好早。”哈利悄声感叹道。

“太阳一落山，隆巴顿夫妇就会进入梦乡。”男巫调皮地向哈利眨了眨眼睛。

第二天一早，男巫面怀愧色地对哈利说，他暂时回不了费农姨父家了，因为村庄里唯一一头能拉车的牛被人偷了。这太奇怪了，哈利吃着水果麦片的时候想，昨天梦里，他就正好梦见他偷了一头牛，藏在梦境的深渊里。

“这样你就可以下午过来，陪我和洛夫古德夫人喝茶了。”红发女巫笑着说，又往哈利的吐司里抹了一大把黄油。

上午，哈利在村子里闲逛的时候，他又看到了那对藏在篱笆后的眼睛。

“你好，我是梅洛普。”少女依旧轻快地说。

“你好，梅洛普，我是哈利，我们昨天见过的。”哈利朝她点点头。

梅洛普彷佛没有听见。

“我在等我的心上人骑着白马从篱笆前走过，你看见他了吗。他叫汤姆，是个很俊朗的小伙子。”她欢快地说。

哈利无奈地朝她摊了摊手。“我没有见过他。”他重复道。

长到十一岁，哈利还从未见过像洛夫古德夫人这样的怪才哩。她住的房子也很古怪，是一栋黑色的圆楼，远远看去，就像象棋里的车。不过她煮的茶很好喝，是浅粉色的，有一股儿奇怪的酸甜味。洛夫古德夫人说那是加入了磨成粉的戈迪根。“只能加一点。”她强调说，“如果加的太多，就会变成甜菜汁一样的深紫色。”

“我的丈夫，可爱的谢诺菲留斯，总是调不好戈迪根茶。”当哈利又喝下一大碗彩球鱼熬成的甜汤时，洛夫古德夫人有些惋惜地说。

“您的彩球鱼甜汤真的很美味。”哈利发出了一声由衷的感叹。

“谢谢你喜欢它。”洛夫古德夫人朝哈利微微一笑，“很遗憾我只煮了这么一丁点儿——彩球鱼太难捕捉了，但我的女儿很会捉这些灵活的小东西。她叫卢娜，以后你们可以互相认识。”

哈利环视了一下屋子，没有看见一个金发的姑娘。

“卢娜和她的父亲出门旅行了，洛夫古德夫人在等他们回来。”红发女巫微笑着向哈利解释。

下午茶剩下的一段惬意的时光里，哈利津津有味地听着洛夫古德夫人讲解毒角兽和弯角鼾兽的角有什么不同。“它们都是灰色螺旋形的。”洛夫古德夫人说，“但毒角兽的角的根部糟纹是特别的。”

晚些时候，当哈利和红发女巫走回去的时候，晚风拂过哈利的脸庞，哈利发觉他的人生不曾有过比这更美的时候了。他们走在红木林山谷的村庄里，迎着徐徐落下的夕阳，女巫在他身后慢慢地走着。哈利每次回头，都能看到女巫在温柔地笑着。

Part Ⅲ  
第三天，当男巫再次愧疚地告诉哈利，他们还是没有找到村里走失的那头牛时，哈利几乎是暗自庆幸地深呼了一口气。

早上，他准备出门走走的时候，突然想起了那双篱笆后的眼睛。哈利思虑再三，决定了一条相反的方向。

“哇！”他又吓了一条。

篱笆后面有一双眼睛。

女孩有些害羞地从篱笆后抬起头，她梳着棕色的麻花辫，只有十四岁大，可爱极了。

“你好，我叫阿利安娜。”

“你好，我是哈利。”哈利有些疑虑地说，“你在等谁？”

“我在等我的哥哥们回家。他们一个去放羊了，一个在一间学校教书。”

“那你等了多久了？”哈利突然决定继续和小女孩儿聊下去。

小女孩的蓝眼睛骨碌一转，她扒拉着手指，小声数着。

“九十一天。”女孩答道。

“那真是一段很长的时间了，他们没有来信吗”

女孩摇了摇头。

“但我能感受到，他们在想我。”她幸福地抚摸了自己的胸口，“现在是秋天，夏天只是刚刚过去。等冬天来的时候，我的哥哥们就会回来了。然后我们可以一起等待夏天了。”

哈利还想继续说些什么，他就被一声清亮的呵斥声吓住了。

“阿利安娜，我跟你说了多少次了，不许——永远不许和篱笆外的麻瓜说话！”

一个俊朗的金发青年从屋子里匆匆跑出，他又瘦又高，鼻子稍稍勾起，像是德国人，或是俄国人。

“你忘啦，盖勒特，这里没有麻瓜。”阿利安娜向青年浅浅一笑。

“我没忘。”盖勒特气呼呼地说，“可就算这样你也不能和篱笆外的人说话，我要你平平安安的，一直等到阿不思回来。”

“至于你——”青年一脸倨傲地扫了一眼哈利，又兀地将视线锁在了他的身上。这时哈利才发现青年有一双异色的瞳孔，一只是蓝色的，一只是琥珀色的。“你又没有什么毛病，怎么会出现在这里？”青年已经急匆匆地跑出了篱笆，正压低了声音同哈利说话。

“对——对不起。你是说，这里的人都有什么毛病？”

青年又看了他几眼，似乎将他从头到脚检查了个遍。

“天哪。”他轻叹了一声，“你还没把偷走的牛从梦里放出来吗？”

把偷走的牛从梦里放出来？哈利困惑极了，但他还来不及反应，就被青年拉着在村庄里跑了起来。

“你好，我叫梅洛普。我在等我的心上人骑着白马从篱笆前走过，你看见他了吗。他叫汤姆，是个很俊朗的小伙子。”当他们跑过那丛篱笆时，梅洛普又突然钻出来，挡在他们面前，轻快地说完了整句话。

狂躁的金发青年从路边抓了一把烂泥扔了梅洛普满脸。

“你最好永远别等到那个叫汤姆的臭小子！”他没由头地朝梅洛普大吼道。

哈利想跟梅洛普道歉，但盖勒特力气大极了，一直拉着他走。当哈利最后一次回头时，他只能看到浑身湿哒哒，脏兮兮的梅洛普垂丧着头走回篱笆后面，继续蹲在那里。

他们绕着村庄跑了好几圈，直到哈利的双腿酸疼地再也站不起来。他一屁股坐在了草地上，大喘着气，眼巴巴地望向一脸烦躁的盖勒特。他刚想问什么，盖勒特就撇过头，朝着天空里的一个黑影大喊了一句。

“嗨，普林斯，今天你飞得还是那么棒！”

一个骑着扫帚的女巫从天而降，俯冲过盖勒特的时候还不忘与对方击了个掌。女巫消失在天际后，空气里似乎还回荡着他那爽朗的笑声。

“我不明白。”哈利喘着粗气站了起来，“你为什么一定要对梅洛普那么坏，却对普林斯那么恭维。”

“你懂个屁。”青年毫不客气地回敬道，“我要是不天天跟普林斯搞好关系，她要是一不高兴，去她儿子的梦里，给他儿子的耳朵吹吹风怎么办？”

除了第一句，哈利一个字也没有听懂。

青年又叹了口气。

“瞧你这股子傻劲儿。”他嗤之以鼻道，“亏你还会是阿不思最喜欢的学生。”

Part Ⅳ  
“你到底什么时候把牛从梦里放出来？” 

当黄昏悄然而至，暮色笼罩村子时，青年又一次不耐烦地在他耳边问。

“我不明白你在说什么。”哈利没好气地回答。他已经被青年牵着绕着村子走了好几个来回，整整一天都是如此，他甚至没有回伊万斯家用午饭。

青年不再说话，他别手走在哈利前头。暮色下，他的身影似乎有些模糊，甚至是透明。哈利告诉自己这是错觉，但好几次青年几乎要从他眼前消失了。

“你——”哈利吃吃地望向盖勒特，青年已经变得通身乳白，浑如一个夕阳下的幽灵。

“噢。”盖勒特轻轻应了一声，他转身面向哈利，“我应该回去了。”

“不不，我可以帮你。”哈利显然是将‘回去了’理解成‘我要死了’，他焦急地望向四周，恰好看见隆巴顿夫妇的屋子就在不远处，窗户里眨着灯火——

“他们也要回去了。”盖勒特轻声说，“你也是，哈利，哈利·波特。把牛从梦里放出来吧，你该回去了。”

说完，他消失了，连同隆巴顿夫妇屋中明灭的灯火。

世界似乎只剩下了一轮月亮，光秃秃地挂在天的一边。月色游走在苍白的小径上，哈利突然觉得脚下冷极了。他很想敲敲隆巴顿夫妇家的们，他们一定会在家的，可哈利却一点也不能说服自己。那月光下寥无生气的小屋，远远望去，就像一个苍白的馒头。隆巴顿夫妇一定不在家了，他们是回去了。

猫头鹰在枝头轻啼着。这很古怪，他以前从来没听过猫头鹰叫唤过。哈利伸头左右张望着，没看到一头猫头鹰。他心里突然有了一种古怪的想法——这声音来自未来。那是一只羽翼丰满的，威风凛凛的雪鸮。

万幸，伊万斯家的灯还点着。为哈利开门的是伊万斯。她很疲惫，一头红发也没有打理，散乱地披在身后。望见哈利的一刹那，她的眼眶兀地湿润了。

“你没有回来用午饭，我以为——我以为你回去了，回佩妮那里。”她啜泣着说。

蓦地，他梦境深处，似有一扇门哗然大开了。一头牛从牢笼里跑了出来。

“你到底是谁？”他发出了这个犀利的问题，却任凭女巫将他整个抱起。

熟悉的百合香。

Part Ⅴ   
“我们早应该告诉你的。”莉莉揉去眼泪，却又将脸埋在了手掌里。她还在抽泣，肩膀轻轻耸动着。

哈利坐在女巫的腿上，轻轻地揩去母亲的眼泪。三天之前，他不过是个普普通通的十岁小男孩。有些瘦，但还不算是营养不良，总是戴着一副用很多透明胶沾起的眼镜，穿着肥大的衣服。如果有人在街角碰见他，不会朝他看一眼，也不会记得他。每当他因这种逐渐湮没在俗世而窒息时，他总是意外地想起一岁时模糊而温暖的记忆。这让他坚持走下去，如今，他必须真正独立地走出这堵温暖的墙。

“我很好，妈妈。”哈利说，“佩妮姨妈没让我吃得太饱，可她也从没让我饿着。我没有几个朋友，但他们都是些坏蛋，所以不值得交。我会好好地长大的。”

“乖孩子。”莉莉在他的额头上留下轻轻一吻，翠绿色的眼睛看着他。

哈利发觉母亲的眼里有自己的倒影，只有自己的倒影。

“去冒险吧，我的小骑士。”红发小妇人又一次笑着同他说。

哈利从母亲的膝头跳了下来，就像拇指孩儿从父亲的帽檐上乘风而行。詹姆·波特站在院子外面，牵着牛车等着他。上牛车前，哈利同父亲击了一次掌。

“要像个男子汉一样！”詹姆大笑着说。

牛车赶过那丛篱笆前，哈利注视着那双眼睛，开口了。

“你好，梅洛普，我是哈利。”

“你好，我叫梅洛普。我在等我的心上人骑着白马从篱笆前走过，你看见他了吗。他叫汤姆，是个很俊朗的小伙子。”梅洛普开口了，彷佛梦呓般。

哈利无奈地笑了笑，继续赶着牛车往前走着。

村子的入口也是出口的地方，一位金发青年在那里候着。

“早上好。”他懒洋洋地打了声招呼。

“早上好，盖勒特。”哈利喝住了牛车。

“让我好好看看你的眼睛。”青年慢慢地说，“以后的六年，阿不思会把这双眼睛看好多次。”

Part Ⅵ  
牛不见了，哈利盯着篱笆上的时钟花想。那紫红色的花瓣已经合上了。红木林中，夜色降临地悄无声息，满天火红的颜色都隐匿在了黑夜里。他在寂静中行走着，逐渐忘却了自己是为何行走的。

当哈利终于走出红木林，在路边等到一辆过路的皮卡时，他已经快冻僵了。回到女贞路四号的时候离午夜只差一个小时。隔着栅栏，他能看见费农姨父正坐在那张挨着窗子的老式扶手椅上看电视，一边抓过一大把爆米花塞进嘴里，蓄着的络腮胡不断地抖动着。

他想乘德思礼一家不注意，偷偷溜进自己的小碗柜里，当作什么事都没有发生。你永远不可能要求达力向自己道歉，这点哈利记得很清楚。

但他失败了，佩妮姨妈站在门后，怒气冲冲地叉着腰，彷佛要朝哈利脸上喷火。

“我迷路了，在树林里。”他小心翼翼地不去提到红木林里发生的奇怪的事情。这可真怪，他一点也记不得红木林里发生过什么奇怪的事情了，但他知道，光凭这一点就足够让敏感的佩妮姨妈和费农姨父冒火了。

佩妮姨妈哼哼了几声，似乎接受了“在树林里迷路”是一件并不奇怪的事情的认定。她转过身，让哈利猫着腰走了过去。餐桌上还留着一份少的可怜的布丁奶酪，哈利风卷残云般将他的晚餐吞了下去。

晚上，当哈利安安稳稳地躺在他的小床上数蜘蛛时，他突然觉得这个下午过得惬意极了。一股从来没有的满足溢满了哈利的胸膛，尽管他不知道这是为何而来。

“睡吧睡吧，冬天很快会过去，夏天就要来了。”他对自己说。


End file.
